


A Cryptid's Harem

by theneighborhoodentity1



Category: Dialtown: Phone Dating Sim (Visual Novel)
Genre: Comfort, Conspiracy, Explicit Language, Fluff, Forced Bonding, Forced Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, but now i made him actually threatening, sex mention, the mugger is still a pervert!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24736075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theneighborhoodentity1/pseuds/theneighborhoodentity1
Summary: What happens when you give a green cryptid, a very odd entity stuck in the middle of a town of phone people, two boys; one a monster fucker, the other a desperate loner? Well, it's quite an interesting site…Join Phonegingi, Randy Jade, and Oliver Swift as they go through life together as a poly couple, along with some of the (angry) outsiders.("Every day" I plan to continue this series until the full Dialtown game is out, then things will begin to get more serious plot-wise. Follow along for the ride and you won't regret it.)
Relationships: Jerry & Theoroar Rustlebelt, Mugger/Jerry, Phonegingi/Oliver Swift, Phonegingi/Randy Jade, Phonegingi/Randy Jade/Oliverswift, Randy Jade/Oliver Swift
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter One: An Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> it was about time i committed sin to this newer game/fanbase. i hope everyone on the dialtown dc can forgive me for this; but for you, the reader, i hope you enjoy.

"Are you seriously going through this?" The narrator asked, almost as a snarl. "It's not that important, Oliver is the one with the money." "Quiet disembodied narrator! I'm trying to get Randy something to eat!" Phonegingi yelled back at him. 

Phonegingi was currently digging through the trash of the local diner, Bun-ny's Burgers. "Phonegingi, this is dangerous! What if the boss finds you in here?" The narrator exclaimed. "You think I'm afraid of danger? Danger is my middle name! Plus, they won't find me this time. I've made sure of it." Phonegingi said, taking his head out of the bin for just a moment before leaping back in. "... What do you mean by 'made sure of it'? What did you do to them?" The narrator asked. "That's something for me to know and only me." 

Phonegingi suddenly exclaimed, "Wait, I think I found something!" "Oh! What is it?" Phonegingi proceeded to pull out… some kind of jerky? Who knows, not me. "Uh… Gingi I don't think that's something he can really eat." The narrator explained, recoiling with disgust. "Oh, what do you know! I bet it's delicious." Phonegingi proceeds to eat a piece of the jerky. It takes a moment before Gingi starts regretting doing that. "... So, is it good?" The narrator sarcastically asked. "... N-No." He paused. "...But still, this is the best I can do right now, I wanna return home." 

Gingi really badly wanted to see Randy again, but he had to go stop a swan from harassing people at the park. Gingi couldn't bear waiting  _ that _ long to see his Randy again, so he decided to make use of his time to get him a gift. However, the yearning was getting to him and he wanted to see if he was back yet. "Well, if you want to go back now, that's fine." The narrator replied. "At least we won't get caught and forced away again." Phonegingi lit up, "Okay, back to the tent we go!" And with that, Phonegingi scuttled away from the diner.

Randy was back at the tent, having successfully wrestled and won against the swan. It was definitely a first, since most of them are harder to deal with. However, he still was just as dirty as he was from his other swan encounters. He was all covered in lake water, swan spit and blood, it was bad. He usually wouldn't take the time to change every single time he got dirty on the job, since it would be too much work, but now that he's got two boyfriends, he's begun to do that a bit more frequently. Just a bit, though.

So when Phonegingi walked back into the tent, the first thing he saw was Randy without his hoodie, beginning to unbutton his flannel. This took him by surprise, but was a  _ very _ welcome one. 

So then he decided to sneak up behind him and wrap his arms around him, into a hug. "Hey Randy~" Randy yelped, jumping at the sudden grab. Then, he realized who it was. "Oh geez… Hey Gingi." Gingi put his flesh head on his shoulder. "Sowwy, did I scare you?" Randy nodded, "Yeah, you did…" Gingi pulled him closer. "Well, you know I didn't mean anything bad by it, right?" Randy nodded, feeling a bit better now. "Yeah, I don't think you would." Gingi finally let go of him. "Okay, good!" 

He went over to his bed and took a seat. "I'm glad you're back! I missed you." Randy brushed it off, getting a bit shy… no, nervous? "Awe, that's sweet… I hope I didn't make you upset for being out for that long." Gingi shook his head. "Naah, you'd never make me upset because of that!" Randy simply nodded and began to button up his shirt again. 

This made Gingi confused, so he sat up in his bed. "What're you doing that for? Don't you need to change after the swan fight?" Randy was took by surprise by Gingi's sudden concern, "W-Well, I just… Really didn't want to change in front of you." Gingi tilted his head. "What's the big deal? I don't care what you look like shirtless. I could give less of a shit!" Randy began to fiddle with his hands nervously, "Still… It's just a bit uncomfortable… No, weird for me. I don't know why." 

Gingi took a second to think, then got up from the bed and made his way over back to Randy. "Do you need help? I'm right here if you need me!" Randy, shocked and nervous about what he could  _ possibly _ mean by that, waving his hands frantically. "No, no! That's not the problem. You're reading this situation wrong…" Gingi was now getting more confused, "So then how do I read it right? What's the problem?" Randy began to explain, "Well… it's something more… personal to me. It's about--" But suddenly, they heard someone walk into the tent. They both turned to face him. "Hey guys! I'm home!"


	2. Chapter 2: Oliver Arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read the name of the chapter, that's all you need

"Oliver!" The two exclaimed. Phonegingi was the first one to dash over to him, surrounding him in a warm embrace. Oliver was taken by surprise, but chuckled and wrapped his arm around him. "Good to see you too Gingi." Randy followed after him, "You're back early! That's always nice…" Oliver beamed and wrapped his other arm around Randy, pulling him close and into the hug. "Well let me tell ya, it's great to be back!" 

They let go and Phonegingi asked, "So, did anything interesting happen today?" Oliver sighed and shook his head. "Nah, just as dead as always." Randy chimed in, "Oh, well that's a bummer." "Yeah, sometimes it sucks… but other times Mr. Dickens lets me off earlier, like today!" Oliver exclaimed, which made Phonegingi giggle a bit. "Oh yeah! That's always good!" Randy told him. Oliver got into the nuclear bed by then, and proceeded to lie down. 

"How was work for you Randy? I bet it's a lot more action filled then sitting behind a concession stand." Randy chuckled, a bit nervously. "Well, sure it's action but sometimes it's _not that action you'd really like…_ " Oliver nodded, "Yeah, I know, but still how was it today?" "Well, I just got two calls today. One about a swan scaring away children at the playground, and a usual call for one in a lake." Randy told him. 

He began to look around for his hoodie, only to see it wasn't in the place where he left it. "H-Hey! Where's my hoodie?!" Suddenly, Phonegingi was now on the nuclear bed next to Oliver, now donning Randy's hoodie. "I've got no clue." He said. Randy turned to him and sighed, "Oh c'mon now Gingi, give it back." He went over to him to grab it back, " **HISSSSSSSSSSSSS!** " Gingi hissed at him, recoiling away from Randy and clutching the hoodie tightly. "Gingi, give it back. It's dirty, you don't wanna wear it right now." "No! It's warm and I wanna wear it!" Phonegingi exclaimed back. 

"Sorry Randy, but I don't think you're getting that back for a while. We both know he's stubborn." Oliver told him. Randy sighed again, "Yeah, you're right. I thought it'd be worth a shot." He sat at the rim of the bed, near Gingi, and gradually earned his trust enough to get on the actual bed. 

"Do you guys want to go out and do something now?" Randy asked, turning to the other two. Oliver shook his head, "Y'know, I don't really feel like doin' anything tonight. I kinda just… wanna hang out with my boyfriends." Randy chuckled, "Well get prepared for a lot of snuggling then!" Oliver began to giggle as well, "Okay, I'm chill with spooning. I bet Gingi is too, aren't ya?" Gingi frantically nodded, "Oh absolutely!" 

As they began to lie down and get comfortable, they began to notice how nice it was out today. It was warm, and in the tent was that always a good thing. As their arms get wrapped and tangled in one another, they savour the moment, a moment of innocent bliss. And soon enough, they fell asleep, and the only time one of them had to get up was when Randy had to work his part-time job


	3. Chapter 3: Someone's Not Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As it turns out, someone in Dialtown doesn't believe that two men would willingly date a monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a shorter chapter, but this will be made up for in the next chapter.

However, there was someone in Dialtown who was actually concerned about the cryptid living in town. One person who knew of Gingi and felt that the being was going to cause harm to people just because two guys like him. 

That man was Jerry. Ever since he gave him the idea to leech off someone for a ticket into the funfair, he couldn't shake away the worry when he noticed both Randy and Oliver were going out with him. No, it wasn't the fact they were all in a polyamorous relationship. It was that they were totally fine with dating a _**CRYPTID**_. It boggles with his mind still! Everyone else in the town seemed to be completely fine with it! No questions asked! But he knew, he knew that the… had malicious intent. He could just tell. 

Now, he tried to tell himself, "You shouldn't worry about this as much as I should. Even if he is malicious, you shouldn't get involved. It'd be weird to stalk this guy and find out that all of this was nothing to worry about. Just… stop worrying so much." But he couldn't. It kept nagging at him, eating him away. As if something bad would happen to him if he didn't stop this all from escalating.

So, he began to conjure up a theory. A theory that using his… cryptid like powers, he forced Randy and Oliver under a trace to make them like him. Sure, Oliver would've openly let him, but there's no way Randy would just… let that happen. He's not that desperate, _right_? So he forced him under the trace unwillingly! And now there they were, talking to one another like this being did nothing to them. 

Jerry knew the truth. He knew it well. And he certainly won't let Phonegingi hurt anyone else ever again. He will find evidence that his theory is true, and put an end to this cryptid's harem. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i made jerry into a crazy conspiracy guy and im sorry for that, but i love the idea of him just... being like that after all this time. its funny to me


	4. Chapter 4: Let's Work Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerry meets a... strange man.

Jerry was looking at the tent from afar. Nothing really seemed off, at least not yet. But then again, he couldn't see inside. So his stalking wasn't giving him much entail, considering the three were all just in the tent. He sighed and shook his head. "This is worthless, I'm just going home." 

As he began to walk through the park he noticed someone on his right. He had the most ridiculous outfit on, a big hat on top of his head and travelling gear on his torso. Not to mention a mustache on his face, which Jerry thought wasn't possible to have on a phonehead. To Jerry, he looked like a stereotypical adventurer, something out of a movie. 

However, before he could do anything, they bumped into each other on accident. "Ow! Hey, what was--!" Jerry began, but then was cut off. "Oh how rude! What a jerk, bumping into me like that." The other man began to walk off. Jerry grumbled, his arm just a bit sore now. "Geez, who does that guy think he is?" That made the man stop in his tracks and turn to face Jerry. They stared at each other for a bit. "Who am I?" He turned completely to face Jerry. "WHO AM I?!" It was at this point Jerry knew he made a mistake. 

"I am Theoroar Rustlebelt! Famed adventurer, explorer, documentarian, and zoomaster! Remember it well, because it will one day surpass you Mister…! … What's your name?" "Uh, Jerry." "Mister Jerry!" If Jerry had a human face, his eyes would definitely be rolling right now. 

"Well, Mr. Rustlebelt, you seem to me like a poser. There's no way you could be all those things at once, it's all too fictional." "Ah, but mon cher! I am not a piece of fiction, as you can clearly see!" Jerry sighed, mumbling under his breath again "I almost wish you were right now…" Theoroar turned around, back to where he was originally facing. "Well, I must be heading on now. I have a cryptid to monitor." 

This took Jerry off guard. So, while he began to walk away, Jerry called after him. "Wait, what does it look like?" Theoroar stopped once more, "Pardon?" "What does it look like?" Jerry repeated. Theoroar didn't reply, but Jerry continued. "Does it… have green skin and six nipples? Covered in stitches and scars? Has a flesh phone head?" Theoroar turned to look back at Jerry and glared. "How do you know about him?" 

Jerry was a bit taken aback, just a moment ago he was basking his own ego and now suddenly became super serious. "I saw him… He came to the funfair, and I've been… watching him ever since." Theoroar didn't respond again, but he turned to face Jerry. He slowly began to walk over to him, which made Jerry worried. He stopped when they were inches apart. 

"So… you're an aspiring explorer?" He asked, suddenly sounding a lot more happy than his mood would tell you before. Jerry stuttered, "W-What? No! I was… am concerned for what he plans." Theoroar laughed, "Oh, well sure he's a slippery one, but hey, whatever gives you more motive to stalk." Jerry was now getting frustrated again, but before he could rant to Theo, he gasped. 

"Wait! What if we worked together?!" He asked, almost too excitedly. "Huh?" Jerry asked. "Y'know, an aspiring explorer going under a veteran's wing to catch a creepy creature and study it! Why, you'd become like a sidekick!" 

Jerry gave a worried look, "I dunno, I think I was doing better on my own." "Oh, but I have something you don't have!" Theoroar exclaimed. "Oh yeah? What's that?" Theoroar replied, "Experience. I caught him once before, I know his behaviors. Sure, he got out of my grasp, but I know what he's like. If you tried catching him by yourself, you wouldn't even be remotely prepared. You'd have no famous explorers giving you a plan and helping you in a time of need!" 

Whilst Jerry hated the last bit of his argument, he was intrigued with one thing. "You caught him before?" Theoroar nodded. "Indeed I had. I had him in my zoo for a couple years." Jerry began to think. "Well, sure this guy's a loose cannon, but he is valuable. If he knows how Phonegingi is like, this could help me finally getting him out of the public eye and no longer make him a threat."

So, Jerry turned to Theoroar. "Okay, fine. Let's work together."

Theoroar was overjoyed. He wrapped an arm around Jerry, "Oh you will not regret this, sidekick! Together, we can stop this creature's reign or whatever you were talking about earlier and have him back into a safe environment!" Jerry was beginning to regret this, but he couldn't go back now. "Okay, Theo-- Can I call you Theo?" Theo beamed, "Why, yes! Of course, mon cher!" "Theo, you better cut it out with this sidekick bullshit right now, or else."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah, these two are going to be the main antagonists, so to say. there is going to be one more, but well have to wait for the full game to actually have him introduced.


	5. Chapter 5: Bring Your Cryptid To Work Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karen goes to the cinema for once and meets someone she wasn't supposed to see.

Karen was lucky enough to get the weekend off. She didn't know an opportunity like this would open up, so soon even, but it did. So here she was, in her home by herself. As much as the silence was nice, she was starting to get bored quickly.

So, she decided to look and see what movies were out now. It'd give her something to do and it might be good. Might. Movies nowadays suck half the time. After looking through and finding one that looks decent, she got ready and headed out to her local cinema.

When she got there, she was greeted by Oliver. "Oh, Karen! What a shock to see you here. How have ya been?" "I've been alright, as alright as one can be I guess." Karen replied. Her and Oliver were old friends. She doesn't quite remember how they met, but she thought he was a nice guy and whatnot. Maybe just a little weird, but she would say that about almost everyone in Dialtown. 

"Alright, that's good! So, what can I do for you?" Oliver asked. "I'd like to go see Girls Who Wear Red, that new romance movie." Karen replied. Like usual, she repeated the name in her mind so she wouldn't forget it or make a mistake. "Ah, the one about the lesbians?" Karen shifted a bit, "... Yes." Oliver chuckled, "Yeaaah, I thought so."

Oliver began to ring up the tickets, "So tell me, why are you here this afternoon? I thought you usually had a shift at the bank around this time." "Some newbie wanted to get some overtime and I let them take over my shift. Poor kid doesn't realize our boss isn't one for paying overtime." Karen explained, making a few gestures while doing so. "Oh man, did you not tell them about that or…?" Karen shrugged, "Well, I kinda wanted time off, so I just let them anyways." 

Oliver was surprised, "Daaamn, throwing them under the bus. I almost feel bad." Karen tried to defend herself, "Well, it's on them for not understanding the company policy. The big guy would never give someone overtime, **never**. They'll find out soon, though." Oliver simply shook his head. Karen was now feeling a bit remorseful for what she did, it probably wasn't right but she really couldn't take it back now.

"Anyways, are you almost done with that?" She asked. "Yeah yeah, just gimme a sec--" But suddenly, there was a loud clanging noise. It startled Karen. Oliver quickly turned his head. "Oh shit…!" He quickly ran to the backroom, leaving Karen by herself. She was worried, she didn't know what was happening. What if it was something bad? Should she… do something about it? Then she started hearing talking. Talking from the other room. She could hear one of the voices was Oliver, but she didn't recognize the other.

"Gingi, what are you doing?!" Oliver exclaimed. The other voice, which was apparently called Gingi, told him, "I'm trying to break into the popcorn prison! Me hungry!" "No, Gingi… that's not a popcorn prison. That's just the containment box. And you could've just asked me if you wanted something to eat." 

They kept going back and forth, Karen stopped listening. She was considering leaving at this point, but she almost… didn't want to. She should, but something in her head told her to stay put. Maybe it was curiosity, however she felt it wasn't really that.

But then, someone, no, something burst through the door and fell. Oliver came quickly after, "Oh c'mon Gingi! You're gonna get yourself caught!" He reached down, and helped up a… man with green skin. Oh, but he didn't just have green skin. He also had four… no six nipples and had a phone head that… appeared to be made of flesh. He had a stitch on his chest, and appeared to be wearing no clothes. 

"I could smell more food out here! My instincts acted on their own, I couldn't help it." The creature told him. "But you broke down the door! I locked it and you somehow got through it still, I--" Before he could finish, he heard Karen blurt out, "Uh…" Which made the two guys turn to her, almost as if they didn't know she was there at all. 

She was… confounded. She couldn't believe there was a… creature right in front of her. Thousands of questions ran through her head, but she could only ask them one. "Who's this?" Oliver, a bit nervous at how she'll react, told her, "Oh, this is… Phonegingi, my uh… boyfriend." 

Karen tried shaking her head, and soon placing a hand there. "I'm not losing it, right? You do see that… Phonegingi's not, well, human?" Oliver nodded, "Well, yeah. How could you not see that?" Karen stared at him. "... And you said he was your boyfriend." Oliver decided to rephrase, "Well, yes, one of--" "But he's a monster." Karen continued. 

Oliver sighed, "Look, honey, I'm a pretty open monster fucker. I don't see how you're not getting that he was perfect for me." Karen paused. " _But do you see him!?_ His skin is **GREEN**." Phonegingi quickly chimed in, "Hey, don't be racist!" Karen shakes her head, "Oliver, at the very least is it sentient?" Phonegingi crossed his arms, "Y'know, I can answer that myself! I'm just barely!" 

Karen now sighed, "Well, okay… I suppose I'm with it. If you're happy, then who am I to judge?" Oliver beamed, "I'm glad you understand." "How does Mr. Dickens feel about him?" She asked. "Shhh!" Oliver whispered, "He doesn't know he's here right now." "Mhm, I thought so." Karen remarked.

Oliver huffed, "Are you even going to see your movie now? Or are you going to get tangled in my personal life." "I prefer the latter." Karen told him, "So, Gingi, how's life with Oliver?" Gingi chuckled and wrapped an arm around him, "Well, it's pretty great. He's a nice guy, he actually _doesn't_ scream in terror when he sees me, and, for once, he's someone that loves and cares for me. Well, along with my other boy, Ran--" 

"Hey hey hey!" Oliver cut him, "I think Karen should go see her movie now." Phonegingi paused, "Oh yeah, she probably should." Oliver turned back towards Karen. "So?" She sighed, "Alright alright, just hand me my ticket." Oliver nodded, handing her the ticket. "Would you like some snacks before you go?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyy!! karen made her first cameo! thats always fun, right? well, hoped you enjoyed the chapter! it was pretty fun to write karen this time.


	6. Chapter 6: Spare Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Randy and Oliver bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just some olandy, as the discord calls it, nothing to see here

Randy and Oliver don't usually get to spend much time with each other as they'd like to. They both always have jobs to do and by the time they meet up again, it ends up being not for very long. Oliver has to take the morning shift at the cinema, Randy has to wrestle swans. They can't even hang out at night, because Randy has his part time job for the sex hotline.

Randy got up from the nuclear signed bed, and began to make his way out of the tent. Oliver, for once, couldn't get much sleep. It was bothering him how they almost never talked, so he took this as his opportunity. 

He moved carefully away from Gingi, as to not disturb his sleep, and tiptoed to the tent exit. There, he peeked out to see Randy sitting under a tree, waiting for the calls. He began to make his way over to him, trying to not be seen. Then, he lightly touched his shoulder. It made Randy jump, but then he calmed down when he saw it was Oliver. "Mind if I have a seat?" 

Randy nodded, "Go ahead." So, he sat down next to Randy, looking up at the night sky. He looked back down at the ground and chuckled, "I don't understand how you don't get pricked by syringes, they're so many around here." However, Randy didn't respond.

Oliver turned his head towards him and his hand was placed on Randy's shoulder as concern began to grow. "Hey, you alright Randy?" Randy shook his head, "I'm really tired." Oliver nodded, and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into a hug. 

Randy let out a sigh. It was a mixture of sadness, sleepiness, and contentment. "Thank you." He told him. "It's no problem." He responded. They were silent for a bit, they enjoyed it. It was really comforting for the both of them. 

Randy broke the silence, "I've missed you, I've missed you a whole lot." Oliver sighed, "Yeah, I have too. I'm sorry for not being there much." "Don't be, it's not your fault." Randy told him. "Plus, for me, this… this time with you, alone, is making up for all that time we lost." Oliver told him, "I feel just the same."

They both looked up at the sky. It was nice out. It really was. For them, these nighttime visits became their new way to interact, like their very own spare time. And despite how the weather was, or what time it was, the night was always a comfort for the both of them.


	7. Chapter 7: Medic?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Randy almost gets killed by swans.

Phonegingi was in his tent, just lying there like a cat and left alone with his own thoughts. Sure, his mind was empty as of now, but occasionally something would pop in then out. Right now, the thought of eating a cockroach entered his head. Yup, that's Gingi for you.

But things began to change when Randy finally stumbled into the tent. He entered in panting, which made Phonegingi look up. Then he noticed how much of a wreck Randy looked. Well, more than usual.

He was covered head to toe in lake water, and a mixture of swan blood too. No, wait,  _ he _ was also bleeding. That was not good. "Randy, what happened to you?!" Gingi asked, rightfully concerned for him. Randy let out a hoarse cough, "Those swans were… a lot tougher than I thought." 

Gingi got up and lightly took him by the shoulders, "Okay, let's get you seated and see how badly the cuts are." He escorted Randy onto the bed, and took off Randy's hoodie for him. Then, he began to look at the cut. The cut was on his stomach, the swans must've put a lot of energy into hurting poor Randy. It wasn't too bad, but it didn't seem like it was going to stop bleeding.

"Hmmmm… Randy where do you keep the bandages?" Phonegingi asked. "Uh, near where I keep my clothes." Randy responded, just as out of breath as he was before. Gingi nodded, and scuttled over to the pile. Sure enough, he had them.

He went back to Randy, who was now seeming a little light headed. With some hesitation, Gingi told him, "Uhh, Randy I'm going to need you to… unbutton your shirt a bit to get to the cut." Randy nodded, "Y-Yeah, I know… You can do it if you'd like." Gingi nodded back, still a bit hesitant on doing it, but eventually made himself do it.

Gingi began to put the bandages on him, not really paying much to Randy as a whole. He was more focusing on the cut and getting it patched up. However, Randy was feeling a bit… embarrassed. Sure, they were boyfriends, but still the feeling stuck with him. He desperately tried to look anywhere else but at Gingi, however the anxiety built up. 

However, just as the anxiety was beginning to hit a high point, Gingi backed up. "Done! All better." Randy let out a sigh of relief and buttoned up his shirt. He hopped off the bed, and Gingi got up as well. "Well, I'm glad I could help you out. It must've been a really bad day if those swans did that, so--" 

Before he could finish, however, Randy pulled him into a hug. Gingi let out a surprised "Oh!" but soon hugged back. "Thank you." Randy told him, holding onto him a bit tighter. They stayed like this until Randy pulled apart. "Wow, you're a really nice hugger!" Gingi remarked. 

Randy, flustered, played it off. "Well, you kinda did just save me from dying of blood loss." Gingi continued though, "Would you be willing to give more hugs like that?" Randy took a second to take in the question, but gave a thumbs up. "Yeah, o-of course my sweet!"

"Awww." Gingi responded. "H-Hey… We shouldn't make a big deal out of that, it's something people normally say in relationships." Randy quickly told him, getting flustered again. "Yeah, but still. It's nice to hear it from you."


	8. Chapter 8: Mon Cher, What's Wrong?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theoroar and Jerry get into a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one of the mods on the discord said that this seemed more like a ship and i hate that i see it  
> still, we'll see how things play out and of course enjoy

"Theo, what's this all about?" Jerry asked, clearly annoyed. "Well what do you think I'm doing? I'm monitoring!" Theoroar quickly responded. "But none of them are even near the tent. Why would you be staring at nothing?" Theo scoffed, "I'm not staring at nothing, I'm making sure there are no traps." 

" **_Traps?!_ **" Jerry exclaimed.

"Yes! You never know when your prey could easily turn into a predator, that's why you must always be a step first." Theo explained. " **_HE'S BARELY SENTIENT!_ ** **Why would he have traps set up?!** " Jerry yelled. He paused and just groaned, "Seriously that is the stupidest thing you've said yet."

Theoroar was silent. He looked… a bit concerned. Jerry noticed this and huffed, "What? What is it?" "Jerry, are you alright?" He shook his head, "No, I'm really beginning to regret teaming up with you!" Theo gave him a look. "What?!" "I don't think you're mad just because you regret teaming up."

"Oh, what do you know?" Jerry snapped, "You couldn't ever try to understand how I feel, seeing how you're so egotistical that it's painful." Theo, however, continued, "Well, I can at the very least read people well. And I'm reading that something else makes you mad and upset." 

Jerry groaned. "It's you! You're making me mad and annoyed with how delusional you are!" Theo shook his head, "No, it's more. You don't have to lie to me, just tell me. What's wrong?" Jerry doesn't reply. "Mon cher, what's wrong?" 

Jerry stayed quiet. Theo merely sighed, "I just want the best for my sidekick, I'd rather him be happy than sad." "I thought we were done with the sidekick bullshit." Jerry snapped back. "Oh good! You're still willing to talk!" He beamed. Jerry groaned again.

"Look, I know we don't get along, but could you at the very least tell me what's wrong? For me? Please?" Theo asked, practically begging. Jerry took a second to think and sighed, "I feel guilty." Theo turned his head, "Oh, what for?" Jerry folded his arms. "I gave him the idea to leech onto people like a parasite, since he wanted in so badly. He took it at face value and now look what happened! It's all my fault."

Theo shook his head and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "No mon cher, it's not your fault. Sure he interpreted it as a task, but you wouldn't have known anyways! We can fix this, though, if you just… trust in me and my abilities." Jerry nodded, "It's not that I don't. You're just… you just sound insane half of the time." Theo nodded with glee, "I know! It's so funny to see you confused sometimes."

They were a bit quiet for a while, but then Jerry asked, "So could you give me details on the traps?" Theo was surprised, but showed happiness. "Of course!" He went on and on about what he found out, but Jerry didn't understand half of it. He nodded and occasionally responded when prompted. He had a feeling Theo knew, but he just wanted to get him off his back before more chaos ensues.


	9. Chapter 9: Oh So Affectionate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phonegingi wants something from his two boyfriends, and he wants it BADLY.

Randy, Oliver, and Phonegingi were all in the tent. They all had gotten everything that they needed done for today and were hanging out with each other. Well, they weren't really talking to each other at the moment, but just enjoyed the company of one another while they did things they enjoyed. Oliver was reading something and Randy was taking a nap.

However, Phonegingi was showing dramatic anger. He sat on the ground, arms crossed, and occasionally sighed or huffed. At first, the two thought nothing of it, but then it became more noticable. Oliver looked up from his book and stared at him, "Gingi, are you alright?"

"No." Gingi flatly told him. Oliver sighed. He knew that Gingi was being over-dramatic for attention, but he almost didn't want to give it to him. However, he gave in, put his book down, and asked, "What's wrong, Gingi?"

"I want… affection. But you two won't give me any!" At this point, Randy was beginning to get up and listened to what he had to say. "Well, I thought we were pretty affectionate, weren't we?" Randy asked Oliver, to which he nodded. "I thought so too."

"No, you don't get it! I want more than just hugs, y'know?" "Then just tell us what you want!" Oliver exclaimed, wanting Gingi to get to the point. Suddenly, Gingi began to act shy. "K-Kisses." He told them, putting on a cute voice. "Oh." Oliver murmured, "I thought you wanted something else."

"Well, I don't see why we can't give him that, at the very least." Randy said. "Yeah, you're right. Okay Gingi, get over here." Gingi got up, showing much excitement as he sat between the two. "Alright, on the count of three." Oliver told them. Randy seemed a bit nervous, but gave the thumbs up. Gingi was giddy, shaking with excitement.

"One… Two… Three…!" Oliver counted down, and when they reached three, the two boys leaned in and gave Gingi the phone head equivalent of a kiss. Gingi was squealing with joy, "Thank you, thank you, thank you so much! You're both the best, I love you both so much." He wrapped his arms around the two of them.

The two brushed it off, rightfully flustered. "It's nothing, Gingi." Oliver said, with a chuckle. "Yeah! It shouldn't be a big deal…" Randy said, scratching the back of his head in… almost embarrassment. "Aaah, but it is! It's a big deal for me! I don't think, once, anyone but you two have ever given me a kiss. That should be an honor!'

Oliver laughed, " _Oh, it is_ ." Randy chuckled as well, "Heh, it's sad because I can almost relate." Gingi nodded. "Well, I'm going to go eat some cockroaches now. Bye bye!" " **_Wait, don't do that!--_ **" Before Oliver could protest, he already scuttled out of the tent. He simply sighed and picked up his book again, "What are we going to do with him?" Randy took the space that Gingi used to sit and leaned on Oliver, "I have no clue anymore."


	10. Chapter 10: Your Scent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phonegingi takes Oliver's shirt.

Phonegingi was in the tent. It was the afternoon, so it'd only be a little while longer till one of his two boys came back. So he was waiting in excitement, but he noticed how slow time felt. He decided to try to find something to occupy his time, surely there had to be something. 

He was digging around for a bit when he found one of Oliver's spare flannels. It was in a small pile, along with some other clothes. He grabbed it, and examined it. "Hmmmm…" He hummed to himself. And soon after, he proceeded to put it on. It was comfy, at least to him.

But then, he did what he should've done early, and checked to make sure it wasn't dirty. He did this by just smelling. Well it didn't smell bad, that's one thing. However, it did surprise him when he was hit by a cheap cologne. He didn't know Oliver wore cologne. Maybe he just didn't realize it, but it was new to him.

However, this was a new he was willing to embrace, because it did smell nice. He didn't want to move. So he just continued to stay there, wearing Oliver's shirt. It was a bit difficult to explain to Oliver why he was there when he came back, but Oliver told him he didn't mind, luckily enough. 

He did make sure to tell Oliver, though, that he had a nice scent.


	11. Chapter 11: We Need Back Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theoroar finds someone who might be able to help them, but in return, they ask for something... disgusting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: the mugger is a pervert, as per usual, and extra gross! 
> 
> (also if you could read the notes at the end, thatd be great)

Theoroar was inside his office. He had been pacing back and forth for a bit, thinking of what to do. He began to notice that none of Jerry and his own attempts to capture the creature have been futile. Nothing has worked, and they were running out of plans. He tried his hardest to think what to do next. Then, he pauses, and looks up at his wall. There, mounted into that side, was his rifle. Ah, he had many good memories with that rifle! From the times he went adventuring, to when he had a stop a mob! Wait a minute… the mob. The Dialtown Mob had been pretty pathetic, compared to other groups in the past. They once tried to rob the zoo of its prizes, but were easily scared off by that rifle. Theo gasped, "I've got it!" He quickly went over to his desk and made a call. 

"Jerry, you need to come over right away! It's very important!" He exclaimed. Jerry, who sounded a lot more tired than usual, asked "What in the world could be so important  _ right now _ ?" He simply chuckled, "Well, come on over and I'll tell you!" Jerry groaned, "Could you at least give me an idea of what it is?!" Theo looked around his office, then whispered into the phone, "...Let's just say there might be a way for us to lure the creature to us."

Jerry was at the gates of the zoo. God, he still couldn't believe he was working for this guy… On the surface, he might not seem like much, but **_GOD_** sometimes he seemed insane. But he's still here, and he's still on a mission. Theo said that there was a way to lure Gingi to them, and he needed his presence. This definitely didn't sound like another one of his delusional plans, he was dead serious this time around. So, now he's here. 6 in the morning, waiting outside a zoo, all by himself. He watched as Theo dashed over to where he was. "Ah, you're finally here! Come, follow me, if you will." He gestured where he was walking and Jerry followed. He was led into this big office. Compared to the zoo as a whole, this place was x10 fancier. It's walls are covered in red wallpaper with some gold patterns as well. Lining the walls are a bunch of different awards, photos, and the like. There were a couple of animal heads too, but most of them were the average "deadly beasts." Lions, tigers, bears, again, much of the like. On the floor, there was a big rug. It had many different colors, but the main ones were red, white, and blue. At the very end of the room, there lied his desk. It was a bit wide, with some papers on top, along with a globe. Basically, this room showed off Theoroar's whole cartoon-ish adventurer style to a T. It was a lot to take in.

Theo sat at his desk, and looked at him. "Now, I know it's a bit early, but I'm sure I made clear how important this is over the phone, yes?" Jerry scoffed, "Oh yeah, you don't need to tell me twice." Theo nodded, and leaned back in his chair. "Well, the reason why I've called you here is because… we need help." Jerry cocked his head, "Huh?" "We need assistance on our quest!" Theo exclaimed, "We aren't getting anything truly done and the prey hasn't been captured yet! So, we need back up." Jerry decided to play along, "Alright, well who do you have in mind?" Theo leaned to his left and gestured to something behind Jerry, "I'll let him introduce himself." 

And in came a man with a knife for a head. He wore a purple dress shirt with a black and white blazer. He had his hands in his pockets, he seemed laid back. When Jerry turned and saw him, he was a bit alarmed by the whole… knife head. "Jerry, this is an old… "friend" of mine from the Dialtown Mob. He's willing to help us out." Theo explained. The man was… getting a little too close for comfort toward Jerry, which was making him uncomfortable. "Hey," He greeted. "Nice to meet you… Jerry." He took an arm from his pocket and wrapped it around Jerry. He was so close, Jerry could smell him… He smelt like cheap cologne. Jerry instinctively moved away, "H-Hey, watch your hands buddy! I don't want you touchin' me like that! We just met." The man seemed surprised, "Oh? I'm sorry, did you not like that?" He leaned towards him a bit, " _ Good _ ." Jerry took a step back, "Theo, what the hell is this?!" Theo told him, "I'm sorry for that way he acts, but I cannot control him when it comes to that."

Jerry already wanted to leave. With Theo not helping him and this… creep acting weird, he did not want to stick around. "... Alright, well, how does  _ THIS  _ guy help us with Gingi?" Theo picked up some papers from his desk, "Well, he's told me that he has actually interacted with Gingi and one of his boys once before! And he managed to intimidate them! Which shows they do have weakness to threatening figures such as him." The man chimed in, "Yeah, and let me tell you: the beta one actually snapped at me. He did! I wanted to get him so bad, but y'know…" Theo nods, "So this might prove your theory, Jerry, that Gingi is manipulating them onto his side. The shy one would never act like that to a mob member if not influenced." Jerry shook his head, "Okay, for one his name is Randy." Jerry then turned to the knife man. "And secondly, what do  **you** want to get out of this? This doesn't seem like your problem, does it?" The man puffed his chest, "Well, I'd just like to help out you two in your endeavors!" Jerry doesn't speak for a moment, then tells him. "Yeah, that sounds like bullshit."

Theo stutters, "Actually, there is something he wants… b-but uhm, I'll have to discuss it later with--" The man turns to him, though. "Oh no, you said that you'd make him aware of our trade." 'Our trade?' Jerry thought. 'What in the world could that mean?!--' Theo simply sighed, "Okay, okay… Jerry, all he asks of us is a… uhm, how did you say it?" "A  _ very close _ relationship with your finest bitch." "... That." Jerry stared at Theo in shock and disbelief. "... Wait, wait… Wait a moment," he begins saying, "...are you telling me you… traded me…  **ME** , with _ out _ my consent… out to… this  **_random ass guy_ ** … just so we could catch Gingi?!" Theo pauses, "... Well, if you say it like that, you make it sound a lot worse than it is." Jerry groaned loudly. "L-Look, all you have to do is just… listen to what he says and… do what he says. It's not going to be for very long, I promise. But if this plan works out, we'll have the thing and he'll be out of your hair." Jerry could feel him creeping up behind him. " **HELL NO!** I did  **_NOT_ ** sign up for this when I said I wanted Gingi!" Jerry angrily exclaimed. 

This seemed to piss off the knife man. "Alright, I've had enough of this!" He quickly pulled out a gun and pointed it to Jerry's head. Jerry could feel it, and he immediately froze up. "Either you're going to agree with this whole thing, or you're going to get a bullet in your head!" He yelled. Jerry was, quite frankly, terrified. He turned to look at Theo for some sort of help, but he seemed to also be still. If not, just really calm about this.  _ He did seem tense though… _ No one moved, everything was quiet and motionless. Jerry finally responds, "... Okay. Okay, fine. I agree with these… shitty terms. Just… put down the gun." With that, the knife man lets out a laugh. "Holy shit, that worked again!" He opens up the chamber for that gun. "This gun isn't even loaded!" His laugh keeps up for a bit, but then he goes over to Jerry. "But hey! Thanks for accepting. We're gonna have sooo much fun, you and I. You won't believe it." He gave him a slap on the back, and then walked out of the office before Jerry could reply. 

The two remained quiet for a bit. Jerry once again, spoke up. "Why didn't you help me?" He sounded… genuinely upset. Theo took a moment, but responded, "I knew he wasn't going to hurt you. He was really excited when I brought up a "companion" of mine, so it wouldn't make sense to kill his only reason to work for us." Theo leans up on his desk, "But trust me Jerry, if I knew he was threatening your life, I would've taken that rifle from my wall and  _ shot him _ ." Jerry was taken aback at his response. Mostly, the fact that he would've killed him if he was too worried… he didn't even make it sound like it was a big deal, it was in his normal tone! Jerry sighed, "... This better be worth it." "I'm sure it will! If it isn't, then I will immediately cut ties with him, I promise." Theo assured him. Jerry, drowsy, nodded, "Well, am I free to leave?" Theo nods, "Yes, you may."

And so, with that Jerry left. He had a lot to think and/or worry about now. What would this whole relationship thing go down? How long did they really need this guy for, if he really wants to connect with Jerry? All these questions haunted him as he walked to work. There was only one thing he hoped for: he really badly hoped this wasn't going to be a sex thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (so its been a bit! uh, sorry that i dropped the ball with this series and the whole "every day ill write something" stuff. ive had an no motivation for a long while along with writer's block. luckily, though, since the new randy update came out, ive finally got more content to write about and gained motivation! however, there is something i need to address:
> 
> im sure some have noticed but a lot of these chapters are really short, because thats what i promised. but now, i made a promise to myself to make sure these fics are good first and not worry about a deadline. 
> 
> i hope this wont make any of you upset, i simply just want to make good content for you all and make sure im proud of it too. thank you for reading.)


End file.
